


Quem Vivienne amava

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Unrequited
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Evelyn não era tola, ela sabia que os sentimentos de Vivienne pelo Duque Bastien eram genuínos, e desta forma, Vivienne jamais nem olharia para ela enquanto o Duque estivesse vivo.





	Quem Vivienne amava

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Vivienne loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864998) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #081 - jealous (ciumenta).

Evelyn não era tola, ela sabia que os sentimentos de Vivienne pelo Duque Bastien eram genuínos, e desta forma, Vivienne jamais nem olharia para ela enquanto o Duque estivesse vivo.

Vivienne não tinha relacionado sua rejeição da Inquisidora ao Duque, mas restou claro, uma vez que Evelyn se aproximou dela, que o que a princípio parecia ser uma relação de conveniência para aumentar o status e influência de Vivienne na verdade era fundada em sentimentos reais, ao menos da parte de Vivienne.

Contudo, Vivienne era uma mulher prática, e se esses sentimentos inconvenientes fossem tirados do caminho, ela podia ser persuadida a ver as vantagens de estar em uma relação com alguém tão influente como a Inquisidora. Afinal, Evelyn tinha algumas suspeitas que Vivienne podia ser apresentada como uma forte candidata para próxima Divina, se os favores certos fossem cobrados, e, é claro, tendo o apoio público da Inquisidora. E se Evelyn sabia disso, a ideia deve ter passado pela mente de Vivienne também. Era só uma das muitas coisas que poderia fazer por Vivienne, se ela se permitisse ser colocada sob a proteção de Evelyn.

Uma relação entre elas poderia ser benéfica para ambas, em um sentido político, mas para Evelyn não era só uma questão política. A princípio, só pensava que Vivienne era fascinante. Ela era diferente de qualquer mago que Evelyn já tivesse conhecido, tão controlada, e tão apta a lidar com o jogo político de Orlais. Como uma Templária, Evelyn ouviu muitas coisas sobre Vivienne, de dentro da Ordem e por ouvir comentários feitos por magos e então, quando foi recrutar ela, não pode evitar de se sentir um pouco pequena na presença de Vivienne.

Evelyn nunca imaginou que se apaixonaria por uma maga, depois de dedicar sua vida a os manter contidos e ver em primeira mão o quão perigosos podiam ser mesmo quando sob controle. Contudo, Vivienne nunca questionou que o Círculo era o melhor lugar para magos, ela entendia o quão necessários os Círculos era e como eles mantiam a todos em segurança, mesmo os próprios magos. Vivienne até ficou para trás para liderar os magos depois que tantos escaparam e a guerra começou, porque ela sabia que o Círculo era onde os magos deveriam ficar. Mesmo que ela fosse uma maga, tinha provado para Evelyn que era de confiança.

Ainda assim, ela tinha que ir e se apaixonar pelo Duque. Evelyn via isso como um erro que Vivienne cometeu, porque apesar da posição do Duque lhe oferecer algumas vantagens, ela podia ter muito mais agora, e se amarrar a um amante por tanto tempo diminuía suas chances de avançar sua posição.

Contudo, o Duque era velho, e não seria um problema por muito tempo, ou era isso que Evelyn esperava. Ela não podia suportar a ideia de ser rejeitada por causa dele, e saber que Vivienne o amava a enchia de inveja. Evelyn não estava acostumada a não ter o que queria, não por muito tempo, de qualquer forma, e isso não seria exceção. Ela não mandaria matar o Duque, o risco de Vivienne descobrir o que ela tinha feito era alto demais, mas ela só precisava esperar pela oportunidade de se livrar dele, e então teria Vivienne só para si.

E a oportunidade se apresentou quando Vivienne lhe pediu pelo coração de um wyvern das neves.

Diferente da maior parte dos seus colegas, ela não evitava todo o conhecimento de magia. Ela sabia que magia era perigosa, é claro, e estava feliz por não ser uma das pobres almas amaldiçoadas com magia, mas ela não permitiu que seu medo se transformasse em ignorância. Era exatamente porque magia era perigosa que ela deveria aprender tudo o que podia sobre isso. Então, foi fácil descobrir o que Vivienne queria com um ingrediente tão raro, e a partir disso, não era um salto de lógica tão grande presumir que ela esperava que a poção curasse alguém. Afinal, Vivienne certamente era linda, e podia ser um pouco vaidosa, mas ela não chegaria ao ponto de usar magia para manter sua aparência jovem, Evelyn tinha certeza de que ela não era descuidada o bastante para tentar algo assim. Evelyn podia pedir para Leliana conseguir informações sobre a saúde do Duque Bastien, mas isso deixaria um rastro para Vivienne seguir depois, quando estivesse de coração partido pela perda do seu amante, e Evelyn não queria isso, então ela só teria que esperar que a poção fosse para o Duque, e que sua condição fosse séria o bastante para que ele não sobrevivesse sem a poção.

Evelyn normalmente odiava planos assim, feitos com pressa, sem que tivesse todas as informações, mas essa era a oportunidade pela qual estava esperando, e não ela iria a desperdiçar. Ela não podia se recusar a ajudar Vivienne, porque isso a transformaria na causa da morte do Duque Bastien, e ela não queria isso. Ela queria estar lá para confortar Vivienne quando ele morresse, e então direcionar Vivienne para amar Evelyn como Evelyn a amava, e a única forma disso acontecer era se Evelyn tivesse feito tudo o possível para ajudar, e ainda assim o Duque morrer. Demorar demais para completar a missão também era uma ideia ruim porque faria Vivienne pensar que, se ela tivesse agido mais rápido, o Duque teria sobrevivido.

Então, a única alternativa era encontrar um coração que fosse similar o bastante para enganar Vivienne de modo que ela o usasse para produzir a poção. Mas uma feiticeira tão poderosa como Vivienne não seria enganada por qualquer coisa. A única coisa próxima o bastante do coração de um wyvern das neves para enganar Vivienne seria o coração de um wyvern comum, então Evelyn teria que conseguir esse coração, sem o resto do seu grupo perceber. Talvez ela pudesse matar um wyvern das neves e um comum, e trazer partes de ambos, só para então dar o coração errado a Vivienne. Se ela pudesse fazer isso, então o Duque finalmente estaria fora do seu caminho, e Vivienne poderia ser dela.


End file.
